Forever Changed
by vamploverrr
Summary: What happens after Edward leaves Bella in the forest that day? What happens years later when there is a celebration in Volterra, and Edward encounters someone he never thought possible. Rated M, just cause I'm paranoid like that!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok...so I am suffering from an extreme case of writer's block with my other story, I Wanna Be...and that sucks. This was actually supposed to be my first fanfic, I began writing this one long before I Wanna Be. So...I hope you like it, and hopefull I will have an update on my other story soon...**

**This first chapter has a lot from New Moon.**

_BPOV_

"_Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand…_

"_Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. _

"_Why now? Another year—"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty three now. We'd have to start all over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared at me coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. _

"_When you say_ we_—," I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

A few months later…

_It was the same place, of that I was instantly sure. I'd never seen another clearing so symmetrical. It was as perfectly round as if someone had intentionally created the flawless circle, tearing out the trees but leaving no evidence of that violence in the waving grass. To the east, I could hear the stream bubbling quietly. _

_The place wasn't nearly so stunning without the sunlight, but it was still very beautiful and serene… _

_A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. The first was surprise; I was far from any trail here, and I didn't expect company. Then, as my eyes focused on the motionless figure, seeing the utter stillness, the pallid skin, a rush of piercing hope rocked through me. I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to the face beneath the black hair, the face that wasn't the one I wanted to see…_

"_Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless, desperate to distract him. It was the first question that popped into my head, and I regretted it as soon as the words were spoken. Victoria—who _had _hunted me with James, and then disappeared—was not someone I wanted to think of at this particular moment._

_But the question did stop him. _

"_Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."_

"_About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees away from ne. I took advantage of his diversion, taking a furtive step back._

_He looked back at me and smiled—the expression made him look like a black-haired angel._

"_About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr. _

And then it happened, the thing I _had_ wanted most in this world, but not from him. With one fell swoop, Laurent grabbed me with his ferocious teeth shining at me. He held on to the back of my neck, so that I couldn't move from his icy grip. He lowered his teeth to my neck, inhaled deeply, and sank them into my skin.

_EPOV_

I hadn't realized how much this would hurt. It felt like a part of me was dead; the fact that I only had my memories of her to keep me sane. _But was that enough?_

I had toyed with the possibility in my mind, staying and turning her myself. _Would she have been better off?_ This had occurred to me the moment I landed in South America. _Where could she be? Why couldn't I find her? Was this a complete waste of my time?_

As it turns out… It was. There was no sign of Victoria anywhere. I had lost her scent. This tracking stuff wasn't as easy as it appeared. I would have to work on this skill and make it better. Work on this when I could focus, and not feel like there was a part of me missing, a part that stayed with Bella that day in the forest.

_What was she thinking? Did she really think I didn't care for her; or did she know I was sacrificing everything; sacrificing being with her, so that she would be safe? Did she know that I loved her, and that I never wanted this life for her?_ If only there were some way I could…

_BPOV_

It burned… _When would this stop, the searing pain, the agony, the sheer torture; why had I wanted this for myself?_ I had to fight it, it would be over soon; or so that's what I was told. _Why me? Why had I come to this forsaken town and give my heart to the one person who didn't want me? Why couldn't I have just let him go? Why did I come to this meadow in the first freaking place?_

I laid in the meadow for what seemed like an eternity. My body would act on its own, digging my fingers into the earth, desperate for some type of release from the searing ache in my veins. My body would contort and writhe in pain, and i screamed, hoping I would just die.

The burning started to ease, I felt less like I was on fire, and more like I was standing very close to the edge of one. _Where did those wolves go? Would they know to come looking for me?_

I slowly picked myself up from the ground; my heartbeat was nothing but a faint noise slowly coming to a stop. A ticking watch, whose battery was on the verge of dying, and all I had to do was wait. Finally, it stopped, the burning fire raging inside me was gone, and I could only hear the sounds of the forest around me. The water flowing through the meadow, I could even hear the faint noise of a car driving by on a highway that was miles away. My senses were heightened, I could hear the slightest noise, and smell the faintest smell.

This is it, _I _am a vampire…

**A/N: Ok, hope it wasn't too awful! HAHA! Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter...for those of you who don't know by now...all the characters recognized in this story belong to the amazing Steph Meyer. Without her, I wouldn't be able to play with them...**

_158 years later…_

BPOV

_Wow, I can't believe that I have been a vampire for 158 years._ The pain has gotten easier, as I'd hoped it would have. Though a day hasn't gone by where I didn't think of _him_ at least once.

Tonight was the celebration, my birthday. Aro had invited everyone and anyone he could think of. Of course, I would need to go and hunt this morning before the festivities begin. I usually didn't like these types of things, being the center of attention wasn't my thing. But, Aro and his brothers seemed happy, more so Aro than anyone else.

It had been 150 years since I had come to Volterra, to live here and use my talents and learn about what I had become; seeing as how no one else was around to show me how to live this life. It was shortly after I had changed that I realized the full extent of my abilities. It wasn't only that I was shielding myself from others and their gifts, but I could also make myself disappear. It was "something quite extraordinary," as Aro had once put it.

I probably would still be wallowing in my own self-pity if it weren't my memory of Edward once mentioning this place. Though, I never dared bring him or any of the Cullen's up.

It was shortly after 9 a.m. when I had gotten ready to start my hunting trip. I was walking down one of the residence halls when I noticed something askew. There was an intoxicating smell in the air, vaguely familiar. I followed it; it wound around the corridors and came to a stop. As not to get noticed, I decided to make myself invisible; concealing my smell and my presence from anyone who may approach unexpectedly.

I had arrived at a door that was slightly cracked. Still enticed by the smell, I decided to open it a little further. Bad idea, the door made a squeaking noise as I opened it, causing the occupants to check the suspicious noise. He came out with a look of anger. One that might have suggested he didn't want to be here in the first place, and who was this peering into his privacy?

_Edward…_

EPOV

I can't believe Carlisle would even think to drag me here!

"Edward, you know this is something I've always wanted to do… Bring you all here to meet some dear old friends of mine." Carlisle said. As if he knew what I was thinking at that precise moment. Which would have been odd, considering that was my talent. "Just think, you might meet someone who will perk your interests a bit." I scoffed.

There couldn't possibly be anyone who could even come close to "perk" my interest the way _she_ had. I still remember her as if it were yesterday. We were lying in her room in Forks, and we were talking about our future. I remember how her eyes told me everything I needed to know, even if I couldn't read her thoughts.

I couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen here. There was an ominous feeling in this place. I hadn't wanted to return, because I knew that Aro would most likely start in on how he would love it if I would become a member of the Volturi. Something I hadn't wanted, and never would.

_I__ had come here after I got the call from Rosalie, telling me that Bella was gone. That she disappeared and there was no trace of her anywhere. I remember going back to Forks, searching for her, but even I couldn't track her scent. I had gone up to her room several times, after Charlie had gone to work. Her scent was what kept me there so long. Every time I went, I immersed myself in it. Taking in every bit of what was left behind._

_I had gone back to Alaska, to be with my family, but the pain was too strong. I didn't think I could live in this world without her. So I made the decision to go to Italy, to ask the Volturi to kill me; to end all the pain, and the heartache._

_Aro would never agree to let such a unique gift die. He forbid it, and forbid anyone to come near me. Oh how he wanted me to stay, to share with him my gifts. But I refused. If he wouldn't kill me, I would go back to my family and I would try to live a normal life._

So here we were, Emmett was with me while I unpacked. I guess he was just extra security for the family, who knows. That's when I heard it; a squeak came from the door to my room. In one second, I was at it; opening the door swiftly, who could it be? No one was there. _Odd,_ that instant, Emmett was at my side.

_Who is it bro?_

"I have no idea, it seems like someone is still here though." I was peering around the corner, still sensing someone's presence; I could have sworn I heard something. It almost sounded like a gasp. "Hello?"

_I don't think anyone is here, bro._

"Yeah, I guess you're right." With that, we turned and walked back into the room.

BPOV

Somehow I managed to let a gasp slip past my concealing barrier.

"Hello?" Edward said as he peered into the hallway from his room, Emmett just behind him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." And he turned and walked into his room, making sure that the door was completely closed.

My body was shaking so furiously, if my heart still beat it would literally be out of my chest by now. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to, but the air escaped me. The hole was back, and I couldn't function.

_What the hell are they doing here?!_

I quickly ran out of the hallway, ran as fast as my legs could take me. As soon as I was in the forest I made myself visible. I was gasping for air, trying to make sense of what was happening. It wasn't like I hadn't known that I might eventually run into him one day. But it seemed that possibility was somewhat slim, my being with the Volturi and all. I wonder if he knew I was here now, if he knew I had been changed.

No, he couldn't possibly know, for all he knew I was dead. _But what did he care?_ He didn't want me, didn't love me. Every time he told me he loved me, it was a lie. I was just something to play with. His toy for the day…

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and let the instincts take over. They washed over me, and I could hear the hoofs of deer hitting the soft floor of the forest. They were slowing down. I knew this meal would be too easy.

When I returned to the castle, I had to clean up. I could hear the faint voices of someone coming closer, walking in the hallway. In that instant I realized I could recognize that it was Alice and Esme, and they were headed right for me. I turned around the corner and changed. They couldn't see me, but I could see and hear them. They were excited about the night's events. Alice was hoping to help with the decorations. I guess she didn't know who the party was for. _HA! Aren't they in for a surprise?_

I had gotten to my room, still cloaked under my invisibility. I didn't want to take the chance of running into anyone again. I wanted to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. I walked into the bathroom and turned the knob in the shower. The hot water was absolutely relaxing. All the tension and stress from earlier today were slowly being kneaded away by the streaming jets of hot water.

I stepped out of the shower and was drying off when I realized I had left my clothes sitting on my bed. I wrapped myself in my towel, my hair still dripping wet and clinging to me. I walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to find I had more than clothes sitting on my bed…

**A/N: Ok, you know what to do, R&R! I will love you forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: for those of you who don't know by now...all the characters recognized in this story belong to the amazing Steph Meyer. Without her, I wouldn't be able to play with them...**

The towel slipped out of my hand and was falling to the floor. Oh great! "What the hell are you doing here?" I was furious. _How did he know I was here? _I quickly caught the towel, now at my knees, and wrapped it securely around myself.

"I followed you here from your hunt… That's um...Pretty interesting talent you've got there…" Emmett said, slightly grinning, probably from the fact that he had just seen me naked.

I snatched my clothes off and quickly walked back to my bathroom. I slammed the door shut and a flood of memories shook me to the ground. I sat there for a minute, and realized that the situation wasn't going to change.

Emmett wasn't going anywhere, and I'm sure he has plenty of questions, so I sucked it up. I put on my jeans and shirt and walked out of the bathroom as casually as possible.

I sat on the opposite edge of the bed he was sitting on, when I was settled; I turned to him and asked "So… what's new?"

From the look on his face, I could tell he noticed the sorrow within the sarcasm. "That's not what you want to know… I know you Bella. What happened back there?" Emmett was trying to come closer to me as I just gazed out the window.

I didn't know where to begin. I couldn't help but wonder why it was Emmett here and not Edward. Was he that ashamed of me to not even acknowledge the fact that I was one of them now? "Emmett… I don't even know where to start. It is just too much, and it happened so long ago. I just…"

"Bella, it's okay. The important thing is you are here now." He said, slowly working into a smile.

"I have missed you guys… I just don't know if I'm ready to head down this path. I never thought in a million years I would ever run into you guys again. And here you are, for my birthday." I couldn't even find the words to explain everything that happened. I just knew that the pain simmering to the surface was just the beginning of things to come. Slowly, the anger and frustration of not knowing why they left without a goodbye started coming up. "WHY! Why did you all leave and not even say goodbye. You left me there to fend for myself. I was so alone."

"Bella…" His words were soft and gentle as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know how it must have felt, and I truly am very sorry. None of us wanted to leave you alone, without even a word, especially Alice. She loved you, we all did…Do, I guess I should say." I could tell he didn't even want to be having this conversation.

This should have been for Edward to explain. I let him continue, knowing eventually that he would become a topic of this conversation. "Edward said it was for the best. 'A clean break is what she needs' he said. None of us wanted to leave you alone like that…Bella, I'm so sorry…" he trailed off.

I did the only thing I could think of to respond, "Its okay. I know how much you guys cared about me. I guess somewhere deep down I knew it had to be something like that. I think Edward even mentioned it that day in the forest." I was beginning to remember it, but it was still very hazy. I pushed the thought from my mind, trying to get to the thing I wanted to know the most. "Does anyone else know…About me, I mean."

He chuckled, and I realized just how much I missed that. "No. I'm the only one who knows. I thought I would talk to you first. Before I started telling everyone I saw you and things got too out of hand…" He seemed to get more hesitant as he trailed off. "I am waiting for you to talk to him. He needs to hear it from you, before anyone else does or tells him. He is so, so empty. It's hard, being there for him and knowing there is nothing else that I can do. I feel helpless."

I could tell this conversation was going in the wrong direction. I didn't want to take it down that path. _Why was he so heartbroken? He left me._ I couldn't think of it any longer, the anger was coarsing through me once again. Then, it occurred to me that he didn't know about me. _Thank god!_ Now I have time to get my feelings and thoughts together, before this comes to a head. "Please Em, don't, I don't think I can hear how sad and heartbroken he is. What do you think it was like for me?"

"Your right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…" something seemed to click in his head. "So… What have you been up to lately? See you're here, working with Aro and the crew… That seems all fun and good. You have to tell me about that gift you have. Can you control it? Well, of course you can, you did in the hallway…" He wasn't going to quit with the questions so I quickly interrupted him.

"Em… Em… Emmett!" I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him. He hadn't changed in all the years we had been apart. "Yeah, I can control it. Aro is very fond of my gift. Comes in handy sometimes, I think Jane is a little jealous though." I laughed inwardly at the thought. Not only could I turn invisible, but she couldn't touch me with her power and she hated it. "I can also change people I touch. There is more to it, like I can let certain things seep out from my cloak."

His eyes grew wide, "Like what?" He was getting too into this conversation.

"Like I can release my scent, or speak if I want to be heard and not seen." I laughed, but there was still the nagging feeling of having to eventually talk to Edward.

"Wow, that's so cool. Quick, do me!" He leapt off the bed and waited for me to change him. He was so funny; I really did miss him and the others,at least what I could remember of them.

It started to feel like the pieces were slowly coming together again. _Wait! No!_ They weren't, and I couldn't help but feel like there was going to be more pain and heartache.

We talked for a while longer before he finally decided he should go and air out my scent before going back to meet the others. I guess he thought it would be best if no one knew about our little meeting, or that I was here and one of them.

_How would they react? Would they all be like Emmett, or would they just turn away as quickly as they had before?_ He gave me the biggest bear hug I had ever had in my entire existence. I guess it's a good thing I was a vampire, or he would have crushed me.

**A/N: Ok, you know what to do, R&R! I will love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

_BPOV_

From the moment he left I began planning my every move, up until the celebration. I thought it best to hold off on revealing myself until then. The bigger the entrance, the less I have to deal with in a crowded room full of vampires.

I wondered if Emmett would be strong enough to block all his memories of our little meeting. I wondered if Edward already knew, and was just torturing me. From then on, I walked around the castle cloaked. No one knew I was there, unless I wanted them to.

It was the day of the party. I decided I couldn't wait to get ready any longer. It was around 1 when I decided that my current dress wouldn't do. It needed to be something spectacular. Something that made every guys mouth drop and begin to drool. I quickly changed, deciding to shower when I got back. I quickly made a pit stop and grabbed a "bite to eat".

I finally reached the shopping center, all of my favorite boutiques that I had been visiting since I had been here. Of course, they were run by vamps, so it was easier to be a "regular" anyway. I was in the shop with the best dresses this side of Italy and I found it. It was the perfect shade of deep blue. It was form-fitting, with a small train and a deep v-neck. The back was out, barely covering my ass, but I loved it.

Since becoming a vampire, I have become more comfortable with my body and they way people reacted to it. It made me more confident to be this damn fine!

Now…Time to get some shoes to go with this perfect dress. Ah, I found them. They were strappy 4 inch stilettos. They were beautiful, and they matched my dress color to a T!

I quickly got into my Ferrari, that's right, you heard me…Ferrari. It was cherry red with chrome rims and the sexiest car ever. I had decided to forgo my Ducati, because I had stuff to haul around. This did just fine.

It felt like a few minutes had passed in what would have been a 45 minute drive and I was home. I grabbed my stuff and quickly cloaked myself. Just in time too, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were walking out of the castle for what I assumed would be a last minute shop, knowing Alice.

"Oh. My. God! Emmett, would you check out the Ferrari! That is a damn sexy car!" Rosalie said as she quickly made her way to my beauty. "And would you check the rims, please…"

"That's a damn fine piece of machinery if I say so myself." Emmett replied, noticing the license plate that only said B.

I smiled, knowing that he had seen it, and started walking back into the castle towards my room. I could still hear Rosalie gushing over my car. Wait till she saw my bike…Bella, Bella. Don't get your hopes up. Chances are that she will still be rude as ever to you, I thought to myself.

I finally made it to my room, closing the door and locking it this time, quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. I could never get over the pleasure of the warm water on my cold skin. It was the only warmth I had left in this existence, along with the sun. But how often could I go out into that?

It was now 5:30 and the festivities began at 8 sharp. I had gotten ready in like an hour and a half and had plenty of time to kill. The butterflies in my stomach were only minor as the time came closer for the party, I couldn't help but feel nauseous. I never thought in a million years this was going to happen.

_EPOV_

God, when was this party so I could get the hell out of this place! It seemed like an eternity. And I didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. If it wasn't going to hurt Carlisle if I left, I would have done so the minute I came.

It didn't help my situation that Emmett had been acting strangely all week. Every time I tried to get a read on what was going on in his head, I only heard him singing random oldies. Odd…

It was finally the day of this damn party we were all here for. I had told Carlisle yesterday that even if they stayed longer after it, I would be leaving first thing in the morning. Every minute in this place is a minute longer I think about _her_.

I was doing somewhat better. It was getting easier day by day, being around my family and the ones I love. Even though she was no longer here, and I hated myself every day for that, I knew I would eventually get over the loss. I didn't put up much of a happy face though. I could tell it was taking its toll on my family.

It was around 6 when I started to get ready. The guys had invited me for a hunt before the party because of the meal that was going to be had there. I told them I could stick it out. I wasn't in much of a mood for hunting, and I seemed to have lost my appetite. You would have thought it was just yesterday that _she_ was announced dead. But no, still 158 years later, and I was still the same.

I got off the bed and found my tux that Alice was kind enough to get me. It was black, naturally, and had a blue bow tie. It was a nice shade of blue, but it reminded me all too much of _her_. I had always loved her in this color. Reluctantly, I put it on, and by the time I was ready it was almost 8. I decided to head down to the grand hall early.

I walked down the creepy corridors, down the winding stone staircase and down another hall; I swear you would need a map to get around this place. I saw some figures entering a huge doorway and quickly followed suit. I guess I wasn't the only one who decided to come early. I wonder if anyone was as eager as I to get this night over with.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So... I'm glad to see that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it took me forever to get that one up, but shit happens. Anyway, to those who are also wondering about_ I Wanna Be_, I am working on that as well. It should be up soon. Thanks again for all the love and support. You guys are awesome!_**

Chapter 5

EPOV

It wasn't long until I found the rest of the gang. I waved to them and walked over to their table. I sat down in between Emmett and Alice. I glanced at Emmett who seemed to be eyeing the grand staircase at the front of the hall. I guess he noticed me staring at him and quickly averted his eyes.

I tried to read his thoughts and only heard him singing an old Ne-Yo song. When did Emmett ever listen to him, and why the hell is he singing. I guess he knew what I was up to.

The music began and vampires flooded the dance floor. As graceful as they were, it was sickening to watch all these happy couples. I was half tempted to tell Carlisle that I wasn't feeling well and wanted to go to my room. But when had a vampire ever been sick?

BPOV

I could hear the music begin as a waited for Aro and the others in the balcony of the grand hall. I was to make my entrance after the three brothers and Aro was to announce me.

I didn't notice that the other two brothers were already out on the grand staircase and walking with their wives and Aro had been announced. I was fidgeting nervously with my fingers, and they began to smooth out my dress and hair. I wished for the comforting words of Alice at a time like this, I knew she would be proud of my outfit and overall look.

But I was still nervous.

"…And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the ever talented, lovely, most beautiful… Bella Swan." Aro announced, waiving his hand towards the balcony I was standing on. I swear if there was still blood pumping in this body of mine, I would have been crimson.

I smiled and waved, trying not to glance at the exact table I had been looking at earlier; the table where all of them sat, the table where the epitome of beauty rested. I slowly made my way down the staircase, never looking down; scanning the room to make sure it seemed like I was trying to make eye contact with everyone in the room.

My eyes were coming closer to their table and I saw everyone's mouth drop as I looked at them all. Even Emmett's mouth was dropped. I didn't know why, though. Had he forgotten about me that quickly? Probably, he probably thought seeing me the other day was a nightmare or something.

My eyes finally stopped at the one I was longing to see the most. Though I don't know why those feelings were still there, he had left me, after all. I couldn't tell the expression on his face. I smiled and nodded and turned to make my rounds. He wasn't going to get off that easy.

EPOV 

They were announcing the brothers, and we all stood up and applauded as each couple came down the stairs. I wasn't even paying attention; I just smiled and clapped when everyone else clapped.

"…And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the ever talented, lovely, most beautiful… Bella Swan." Aro said.

I was clapping when his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, what?" I whispered, but Emmett obviously heard me. I could see the smile on his face as he looked towards the staircase, and then his mouth dropped open. I slowly turned my head towards them, and there she was.

How can this be? It isn't possible, that isn't her, it is just someone who looks like her and has her same name…Damn, there's no way all those things can coincidently be someone else. It is her.

I watched her, as she gracefully descended the staircase. God she was magnificent. So many thoughts were rushing into my head. Most of them weren't my own, but those of the men ogling her like she were a piece of meat. I held back a snarl towards those who were thinking unspeakable things about her.

I could tell she was taking her time scanning the room. Why? I wish she would hurry up and look over here already. God, her, in that dress…Stop it Edward. She doesn't even know you're here.

I hadn't noticed her looking at the members of my family, but just when I did, her gaze turned to me and she just smiled and nodded. What was that? Did she know I was here, this whole time?

But there's no way that she could have know…Wait a minute…EMMETT! I was fuming.

I snatched my brother by the arm and dragged him out to the courtyard. Though he was bigger and stronger, not even superman could have stopped me and the anger that was building up in my chest.

"EM-WHAT THE HEL- DID YOU-I DON'T EVEN KNO-HOW THE-DID SHE…" I couldn't even get a semi-coherent thought out. It was too much, my breathing became erratic, and I couldn't focus on anything. Everything was a blur, and all I could see was a red haze surrounding Emmett; my so-called brother.

"I know, this is going to be a lot all at once, so I'm just going to get it out there and you can mull it over as long as you like. But after, I am going to go and enjoy Bella's party and you will find some way to talk to her." Emmett slowly put his hand on my shoulder. I snarled, something fierce, and he quickly retracted it.

"Look bro," I laughed at the thought of him calling me bro, "All I know is when I went hunting that first day in forest, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was there, hunting too, and I couldn't help but follow her and get some answers. I followed her to her room and waited for her to get out of the shower and we had a talk, she didn't tell me anything of what happened. I said that you should hear it first…" Emmett was tired of talking, "here, just see it for yourself." He closed his eyes and his memories came flooding into my brain.

I could see her in the forest, feeding. Then we were in one of the hallways when she disappeared right before my eyes. Alice and Esme came walking through the very spot that Bella had been standing. Then we were in Bella's room, and she was sitting on the bed and they were talking. This was all too much. I couldn't take it anymore; seeing the pain in her eyes, the sheer hurt her words caused me.

Emmett opened his eyes, "So you see, I wanted her to come to you and tell you everything, I was staying out of this one and it wasn't my place to say anything."

"NOT YOUR PLACE?!" I was even madder at that. "What the hell do you mean 'not your place'? You're my brother for Christ's sake! I can't believe that you would keep something like this from me! How could you. Was I the only one who didn't know she was here, and one of us?!" I was cut off.

"No one else knew." I slowly turned as the most musical voice filled my ears. I didn't know if I was going to run away or fall to the ground as my knees had grown weak at the sound.

"I'll just leave you two to talk some things out." Emmett said as he slowly turned to head back towards the party.


End file.
